


Reminders

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "return of old acquaintances," loosely interpreted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "return of old acquaintances," loosely interpreted.

Post-shag and she hasn't fled yet, still in his arms, almost relaxed, nearly playful.

"So, you claim I'm 'shirty,'" she says, grinning, "and Xander is a 'big girl's blouse.' You got some kinda thing about shirts?"

"I got a thing for slayers," he says, winces as he hears the plural, and he can see them now in her gone-cold eyes, the little Chinese girl and the kick-ass New Yorker, their blood he was fool enough to tell her was a fucking revelation. She's up fast and yanking her clothes on.

"Buffy--" he says.

"That's 'slayer' to you," and she's gone.


End file.
